FateVampire
by CrazedRevelation
Summary: Having left Fuyuki city and his old school behind, Shirou Emiya enrols into the mysterious Yokai Academy. Little does he know that all the madness he left behind in the Fifth Grail War will catch up to him in the form of his new, unusual classmates.
1. Prologue

Fate + Vampire: Prologue

Authors Note: Well here is my first fanfic I've ever written. I must admit, this is kind of weird. I hope I don't screw it up. I decided to base my first fanfic based on the fact that I kind of think that they are similar in some aspects. Namely the fact that both series contain vampires and witches (Mages in the Nasuverse). Not really a concrete reason but I've heard of worse reasons for crossover fics.

I would like to point out though that I have only read a few bits of the Fate/Stay night visual, with my main info coming from the anime, the "Unlimited Blade Works" movie and the ever useful TYPE-MOON Wiki. If there are any consistencies in this fic with the Nasuverse or with Rosario + Vampire, please point it out. It's the only way I'll learn.

So without further prolonging the chapter, let us begin.

*Story Start*

* * *

><p>The bright, gleaming sun slowly peeked over the horizon. I had to get the early bus to get to my destination in time. I looked at my watch. It read 6:30am. Still tired, I rubbed eyes, fighting to stay awake. Then again, it would be difficult to try and sleep. Even though the bus was unusually empty, the only people inside the driver and myself, the bus violently shook periodically, preventing me from falling into a gentle slumber. I regretted staying up late last night. I only allowed myself around 5 hours of sleep. NOT a smart idea considering this was supposed to be my first day in a new school.<p>

Seeing as it would take another few hours until I actually got there, I decided that I have to try my best to sleep. I dragged myself to the very back of the bus and lied down on the seat, using my bag as a makeshift pillow. Surprisingly, it became a lot easier to sleep. The last thing I thought of before slipping into a very temporary sleep is the place that I'm taking this lengthy journey to.

Yokai Academy. Little did I know what was going to happen over the upcoming semester of my new and mysterious school.

* * *

><p>...and that is all for now. Yes I know this is a very short chapter but hey this is my first review this ,point out any mistakes in grammar and tell me if you think if this is a good crossover idea.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: 1st and 2nd Day

Fate + Vampire: Chapter 1

Authors note: Well judging from the reviews I've gotten, people seem to think that this is a good idea for a crossover. I've decided to take people advice and have a go through of the visual novel just to be safe. And as I am writing this I've gone through a few rewrites due to what people have said in the reviews. Please keep giving helpful information in the reviews as it will help a lot. If people are wondering what Shirou this is going to be it is most likely going to be UBW Shirou: True End. It's a nice balance between Power and Experience. Also, unfortunately, Tsukune is probably not going to be in the fic. It's not that I don't like him. It's because I don't really know where I'm going to put him. I've still got this feeling like I'm going to mess this up but ah well, live and learn. And for all people that are heavy Nasuverse fans and it looks like I don't know what i'm talking about, that's 'cause I really don't. Don't worry though, I've got some help from Logan- Murder of Crows (Thanks buddy, you're awesome). Let's begin the first (true) chapter of the series.

*Story Start*

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes thinking I would be greeted with the blue sky I thought I was going to see based on the early morning conditions. However, when I looked out the window, I didn't recognise the area at all. The sky was very much clouded only allowing few patches of blue to shine through. But what most unusual was the sea. Rather than a familiar azure looking colour, it was an almost otherworldly crimson looking colour. One could say that it looked a lot like blood. I tried to push that thought away. Knowing my luck I wouldn't be too far off that idea. A few minutes later the bus finally reached the last stop of this lengthy journey. I stood up to stretch my still stiff muscles and let a loud yawn. I really needed those few hours of sleep. Although I'm still tired, I feel better than I did a few hours ago. I walk down to the front of the bus. Before I exited from the bus, the very quiet bus driver began to strike up a conversation with me.<p>

"So...entering Yokai Academy, correct?" The bus driver questioned.

"Yeah" I replied "What of it?"

"I hope you've said all your goodbyes. Once you see the academy, you'll most likely never see anything again" He warned.

He must be real popular with the kids. He most likely does this to all the new students. Can't imagine this actually scares many people. It's especially not scary to me considering what I've been through.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind"

"See ya kid"

I finally managed to get out of bus. The doors closed and the bus turned around and began its long return journey through the tunnel. But not before leaving a trail of dust and gas from the exhaust.

*Cough*Cough*

I think I accidently breathed in some of the exhaust gas. It took me a while to clear my throat and catch my breath. I turned around to the general direction of Yokai Academy. I wasn't particularly looking forward to the half mile walk through the dark forest. Needless to say it wasn't very inviting. I proceeded to travel through it regardless.

* * *

><p>I've been walking through this forest for about 15 minutes. It feels like this forest is endless. The lack of any distinguishing features makes me wonder if I'm walking in circles. How do they expect new students to find their way through here? I couldn't even admire the surroundings as there were no flowers and most, if not all the trees were dead. At some point, I saw a crow perched on the tallest branch of a tree. It remained still, watching me quietly, silently tracking me with its beady eyes. It felt unnatural. It remained in the perch even as it passed. Even when I was quite a few metres away I turned my head to check and it was still tracking me.<p>

It didn't feel like I was getting any closer to Yokai.

"Am I gonna be stuck here forever?" I quietly asked myself. I looked at my watch "Damn. I'm going to miss the opening ceremony at this rate".

I looked around and saw a gap between the trees. I took a peek through and a saw what I think was the school. I say 'I think' because the building looks very old fashioned. Then again, seeing as it's the only building in sight, it has to be. From where I am, it doesn't look like it'll take much longer. Just before I make my final walk to the school I hear an unfamiliar sound. It sounds like a whirling sound. Wheels?

"AAAAAAAHHH! LOOK OUT!"

I turned around and the last thing I saw was a pink haired girl careening towards me at high speeds on a bicycle. After that, all I felt was said bicycle wheel colliding with my spine. It was a solid smack to my body, knocking me a good few feet in the air before hitting the ground with a solid slam. This was followed by a sound of metal clanging against the ground.

"Nggh" That was all I managed to get out. The bike managed to knock all of the wind out of me. It took me a few moments to catch my breath. I still can't stand up yet, but I managed to lean forward and get my back of the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." The pink haired girl apologized "I'm anemic and I get dizzy sometimes"

"Don't worry...I'm fine" I replied. I finally managed to get out. "What about you?"

"It's alright. I'm okay"

She wasn't kidding. She seemed perfectly fine. No scratches or anything. She was definitely in a better condition than I was.

"Oh my. You're bleeding!" she said with a worrying tone in her voice.

I didn't notice it early, but there was a small, warm trickle or blood coming from the top-right side of my forehead. It wasn't really painful or noticeable. She reached inside her bag which fell from the front basket of her bike and took out a piece of tissue paper.

"Here let me get that for you" She offered to tend to my minor head wound. He wiped the blood away and dabbed gently on the wound on itself. All the while, quietly sniffing. Did she have a cold or something?

"I...I can smell your blood" she said quietly as if in a trance.

"Excuse me?"

She got closer to me and put her hands on my shoulder. I didn't notice earlier, but this girl looked very beautiful. Her green eyes staring I mine before lowering. I had a bad feeling about where this was going. She lowly opened her mouth and revealed a sharp pair of canines.

"_Wait a second. Is she a..."_

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"I'm sorry put can I have some breathing space please" I asked in the least rude way possible. If my thoughts are correct, I don't want to get her angry.

"Ah No it's my fault. I don't usually act this way. You see I'm a vampire." She apologised "Wait, don't you like vampires"

My thoughts were confirmed, she was indeed a vampire. Although, she acted different from any vampires I've heard of. Even if she was just about to suck my blood, she did eventually relent and back off.

"_I guess she isn't Dead Apostle or a Demon Lord then. But she can't possibly be a True Ancestor. Can she?"_

"Umm. Hello?"

I was so lost in thought that I forgot to respond to the girl's question.

"Uh No I don't mind vampires at all" I responded. Well it wasn't exactly a lie. I haven't had any up close and personal encounters with them. However, Kiritsugu apparently had a very bad experience with vampires, although he never to me the specifics of the event. I didn't want to press him for questions at the time because it seemed very personal and didn't want to bring up any unpleasant memories.

"Oh great I'm so glad. That means we can be friends right?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" I responded. Even if she was indeed a vampire, she acted like a normal teenage girl. If she really was a Dead Apostle, she could have easily sucked me dry while I was unaware of her presence. Instead she seemed to have control over her thirst for blood.

"Okay. We'll talk after the opening ceremony 'kay?" She asked with a smile on a face. She hopped back on her bike and happily cycled off, humming a cheerful tune while doing so.

I stood still for a while, thinking about what just happened for those few minutes between me and my new friend Moka. I just had a very close encounter with a vampire. In the daylight no less. That doesn't happen often with people. Even more unlikely is coming out alive from said encounter. This makes me even more sceptical about Yokai academy. Wondering what going to happen next I began to make my way to the academy.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome" said the eccentric teacher with a big, old smile on her face. "And as you know, Yokai is a school for monsters"<p>

And with that my worst fears are realised. I should have known something like this would happen, knowing my luck. Then again, joining a place called _Yokai_ academy, I should have known this was coming. Oh well, that's what I get when I dismiss school names as a marketing ploy. The teacher carried on her very eccentric presentation. "Like it or not, humans pretty much run the world. As a result, the main purpose of the school is to teach you kids to co-exist with humans".

I knew that monsters would typically keep their identities as such hidden from human eyes, if only because they'd be hideously outnumbered. However I didn't think they'd actually have a school for this kind of thing.

"Hey Teacher" said a very brutish voice behind me. "Wouldn't it be better just to kill and eat all those pathetic humans? And as for the ladies well...". He finished by licking his lips, not even needing to finish his sentence before getting his sick point across. Already I have grown to dislike this guy. I very slightly turned my head so that I could see him, but looked carefully so as not to get his attention. I managed to get a short, but good look at the guy. He had multiple piercings on his ears and one on his lip. He had medium length hair, slicked back with a few strands of hair over his forehead. He had a muscular face with a square chin. I think the best way to describe him is Shinji Matou crossed with a typical High school Jerk. I usually try to see the best in people, but I just get an unlikeable aura from this guy.

"Well, Saizo was it? You probably won't see any human here. Everyone here, Staff and Students, are monsters like you. Besides, any human that manages to get in are usually killed on sight." Answered Ms Nekonome, still having that cheerful tone in her voice, despite saying that unpleasant sentence. If anyone finds out that I'm human, there's definitely going to be some trouble. I've seen hundreds of students in the school, all of them being monsters. Some of them are probably monsters I haven't heard of. It'd be extremely difficult to fight my way out without knowing anything about this place. But that would only be a last resort. Until then, all I have to do is play it cool. Then suddenly, the door to the class room slowly opened, followed by a familiar face popping through the opening.

"I'm sorry I late" Moka apologized "After the ceremony, I got lost and..."

"Don't worry its fine. It was bound to happen to anyone" Ms. Nekonome interrupted, saving Moka a possibly lengthy explanation. "Please take any empty seat".

The rest of Moka entered the class and the whole male population of the class broke out in a choir of "Oooo's" and "Aaahhh's", admiring the girl's beauty. Each one of the scanned every inch of her from their seats, mouths agape and drooling. I could have sworn a few of students started bowing and quietly praising her like some sort of goddess. Didn't think someone could be _that_ beautiful. But hey, I live in a crazy world. Shortly afterwards, her eyes met with mine and it took a while to register in her mind before recognising it was me.

She practically jumped on me and wrapped her arm tightly around me as if she were giving a bear hug. I had to take a few steps back just to keep myself from falling over.

"Oh Shirou it's you!" exclaimed an extremely happy Moka "I'm so glad were in the same class".

"Me too Moka. But do you think you could let go of me please?" I gasped out with the few bits of oxygen left in my lungs.

"Hmm? Oh Sorry about that!" apologised Moka, instantly letting go of me.

"Could you two lovebirds please take your seats?" said Ms. Nekonome. I wished she hadn't of used that term because now, the entire male students left their blissful fantasies and instead turned to me, eyes filled with rage. I don't think I going to make any friends any time soon. Moka decided to take the seat behind me, probably so she could be close to the first and currently only friend she's made so far. I don't blame her. I'd rather sit next to some I've known for a short period of time that a complete stranger. Especially if that strangers a monster. Or a guy who will most likely fantasize about you in his sleep. Or both. For the rest of the homeroom session I felt a powerful aura of hate in the classroom from every boy. By the end of the day it will probably extend everyone else. I have a feeling this is going to be a hectic first day.

* * *

><p>The first school day ended, announced by the ear-ringing bell above me. I just HAD to pick this seat of all seats. Even when it seemed that it stopped, it kept going in my head for a good few seconds. The teacher finished his lecture and everyone eagerly left the classroom, itching to get to their dorms which their going to spend most of the school year at. This includes me as I need to have a rest from all this. Before I even managed to get out the room, I get treated to the usual 'Hello' from Moka. Although this time she only grabbed my arm, rather than me in general. So rather than cutting off my oxygen supply, cuts off circulation to my arm. Fair trade. We leave the room and walk down the hallway littered with students, both new and old. Unfortunately, thanks to the attractive girl on my arm, the previous hateful feeling I felt earlier came back with a vengeance. While they were somewhat distracted by the girls beauty, it quickly switched to intense loathing towards me. Personally though, I don't find it particularly threatening as I do find it pathetic. I mean it's not like there any other attractive girls in school. For every...<p>

"She's so hot!"

Or...

"I totally have to Date her!"

It is usually accompanied by a...

"I'm going to kill that guy!"

"There right you know" said a familiarly slimy voice. Moka and I turn around to find Saizo. "You are indeed cute, Moka. My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it"

I know that he's up to no good, so I take the time to size him, just in case. He is very tall, roughly a head taller than I am. He has a muscular build, the ideal kind for something like rugby or some other similar sport. Whatever his true monster form is, it's definitely going to be big and muscular. Without warning, he grabs the neck of my shirt and jacket and lifts me up in the air.

"But the question is, what are you doing hanging out with a weakling like this guys here?" he asks the girl he's trying to impress. He's going through all of the tricks in your typical bully book. The hallway gets quiet as students. Even the boys who were wishing my death a few seconds ago start to wear a face of worry. I know what he's trying to do, making himself look stronger so as to scare the other students into doing what he wants. However, this hinges on the victim not fighting back against him. Let's see if this strategy works after I do this. I reach for his hand and tightly grip it. I stare him square in the eyes and say without a care...

"Let go of me."

I've seen scarier things in my life and done more dangerous things in my life. This event is practically non-existent in comparison. Saizo's eyes widen in disbelief. He probably didn't expect for this situation to even occur. He lets me go immediately afterwards. It probably would have escalated further if it wasn't due to the timely intervention of Moka.

"Sorry, but I'm hanging out with Shirou" she apologises as she grabs the back of my shirt and pretty much dashes for the furthest exit at the end of the hallway. Despite the feminine physique, she easily drags me along for the ride. She's clearly trying to both get away from Saizo and separate me from him. Unfortunately for her, it doesn't matter. I've already myself Saizo's enemy.

* * *

><p>We managed to lose him by the time we got to the stairs, although I don't actually think he was chasing. We decided to catch our breath, but it took longer for Moka to catch hers.<p>

"Phew, that was kind of scary" She said with a breath of relief. "But you seem to perfectly all right. You didn't even flinch when he grabbed you like that. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied. I fixed up my ruffled collar and jacket. "Although I've got a question. Why are being so friendly?"

"Why do even need to ask?" She said with her smile returning. "It's because you're my first friend Shirou. Besides you were so cool there. And your blood smells nice"

"What was that last one?" I ask. She was very quiet with that last one.

"Nothing! Nothing at all eheh" she said mischievously as she stuck her tongue out. "Never mind that. Let's go explore the rest of the school."

She proceeded to drag me along for a second time today. Frankly though I didn't mind this time as I too wanted to see the rest of the academy.

* * *

><p>By the time we managed to cover the entire school, it was already late afternoon. The sun was setting and the sky was a reddish shade of orange. The clouds have finally decided to part and let what little light was left shine down upon or dorm. A least I think it was our dorm. The building look extremely old, even more so than the school itself. Parts of it looked like it was going to crumble to pieces. But strangely enough, that wasn't the thing bothering me the most. What bothered me was the plethora of dead, twisted trees and worst of all, gravestones. Part of me thought it was just for show, seeing where in a school for monsters and decided to put them down for laughs. Then again, we're in a school of monsters. For all I know, the fights here could end up being death matches. Then I thought back to the situation with Saizo. One way or another, he's going to want to pick a fight with me. The question is when.<p>

"Wow, doesn't it look cool?" said Moka excitedly. She really likes this place?

"I don't know really. It doesn't look structurally safe, don't you think?"

"It looks fine to me. Besides, even if it does fall down, no one's going to get hurt to bad right? Moka said in a manner reminiscent to Ms. Nekonome. Are monsters here really as tough as to shrugs off buildings collapsing on them? I mean I think vampires should be able to considering their strength, but can all monsters do that? She probably was overreacting.

"I think it's very fitting for monsters". Well she's right there. It does seem like a place in a horror movie where teenagers would go for a hidden party before being systematically killed a werewolf or something. "By the way which monster are you?"

My heart stopped for a split second.

"_Damn! I didn't think this through!"_

I remembered that humans here would be exterminated on sight. But Moka wouldn't be like that right? But still someone else might hear me If I tell her. I know I just tell her that I'm...

"Oh wait. We're not supposed to be telling each other our monster type's right." Moka remembered.

"That didn't stop you telling me you were a vampire" I said with a bit a snarky tone.

This made the cute vampire girl flustered "W-well I d-didn't know till' after. You won't tell anyone right?" Moka said desperately.

Her response and plea made me laugh a bit. "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone okay" I reassured her. During her little fit, I noticed her cross shaped pendant dangling from her neck. It was a bit too large to be a passing fancy kind of jewellery. It probably had some kind of meaning to her. Curiosity got the better of me as asked "Hey Moka, what's that thing on your neck?"

"Oh this? This is my Rosario." She responded. She pulled back her collar to show me. "You see when I take this Rosario off; I become a really scary vampire."

That made kind of worried. I kind of prefer Moka when she's not scary. When I think of scary vampires, I think of the ones that will continue to try and suck your blood, no matter how much you protest or fight back, until your bone dry. Unsurprisingly, I don't particularly fancy that happening to me.

"Don't worry though. I don't like causing trouble, so I always keep it on" Moka reassured me. "Well it's getting late; we better get to our dorms. See you tomorrow Shirou!" Moka left me alone to find her dorm, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I took one last look at the setting sun and then turned to the derelict building.

"_So this is where I going to live right?"_ I sigh _"Well better get on with it"._

* * *

><p>I finally managed to find my dorm. It was located on of the higher floors, third from the top. I unlocked and opened the door to the room that I'm sure to become familiar with. The room was dark, the purple curtain being drawn shut. I flicked the light switch to get a better view. The bed sheets were tightly tucked in the side of the bed. The desk was made of firm wood, having a small lamp on top of it. It had several large drawers for me to put books and my clothes in, seeing as there is no wardrobe. The bathroom was a bit small, but I'm not complaining. The bed was a single, meaning I definitely wasn't getting a roommate.<p>

"_Good. That means I can relax and be myself here" _

I drew back my curtains for a bit so I could see the view. Despite being on one of the higher floors, the view wasn't too spectacular. All I saw where the same dead trees and gravestones, the main academy building and the forest far into the horizon. I've barely been here a day and this sight is already too familiar. I re-shut my curtains and unpack my stuff, placing them neatly into their respective drawers. Finishing that, I toss myself back onto my bed. It was soft and comfortable. I feel like I could just fall asleep right now. But I look at the clock on the wall and see its only 7:00. I realise that I have way too much time now. I decided to study up on anything that was given during the first day, even though only one of the lessons actually gave us homework. Even then by the time I finished it was only 7:30. I wondered to myself what on earth I was going to do. Eventually I decided to work on my body a bit more in a desperate attempt to kill time. Thankfully though, this time it lasted a bit longer. Afterwards, I ran myself a soothing bath to relax my muscles. Today was indeed an eventful one. First of all, I made friends with a much feared vampire. Secondly, I find out that I've enrolled in a school where monsters run free. Thirdly, I've made enemies with the school bully. Oddly enough though, the one that's got me scared the most is the first one. Despite all my expectations on what vampires should be like, Moka defies them, being a normal, happy go lucky teenage girl that just happens to have a taste for blood. She didn't even have the usual red eyes that all vampires had. Furthermore, she wasn't suffering from advanced decomposition from sunlight. Then again, it was cloudy today, but even then she should have been suffering to some degree. Could it be that because of that Rosario? It could be sealing her true vampiric impulses. This gave me all the more reason not to try and pull it off.

By the time I finished my bath, the time was 10:30. The school makes sure that everyone is in bed by midnight at the absolute latest. With absolutely nothing else to do, I locked my door and finally made my way to bed. Despite being in an extremely comfortable bed, I couldn't get to sleep. It's far too early for me to go to sleep, but I have nothing to do. While I could practice my projection and reinforcement mage craft, but there is a risk of me getting discovered. Although I will have to use it at some point.

* * *

><p><em>After a long enough time, I managed to succumb to sleep. I dreamt about all of the things that have become too familiar to me .The flames that seem to keep following me throughout my life. The swords that have been with me since the fires. And the hill which unifies the two together to form my world. It is the place where I defeated the king of heroes, and the place where I held true to my ideals. My own personal armoury of weapons I have come across. My reality marble. I have only ever managed to get to that place outside my dreams, and that in itself was brief. I don't think I'll be ever to create that world again anytime soon.<em>

* * *

><p>The early morning light seeped through the cracks of the curtains. The light cut through the darkness of the room and shone directly onto my face. I looked at the clock on the wall, the time being about 6:00.<p>

"...mmm. Schools not for another three hours?"

My mind is still half asleep, but refuses to go back to sleep. I pull myself out of bed and quickly draw back the curtains in an attempt to wake myself with the sudden light change. Well it worked to a certain extent. I feel slightly more awake, but in exchange, my eyes sting so much that I temporarily blinded myself. I blocked the light with my hand until the whiteness faded away. Once the light faded away, I finally managed to get a nice look of the area from my window. The weather seemed to have cleared up from yesterday. There were only a few clouds dotted across the sky. The sun was hovering slightly above the horizon. The courtyard was completely empty, not a soul in sight. It was oddly enough very calming. I decided to go for a long jog around the campus. It gives me time to think as well as letting me get some exercise, killing two birds with one stone. I get dressed and leave my room.

I ran for a solid hour before arriving back the dorms. There were already a few students wondering the hallways. At I didn't notice, but after I passed a few I realised that they were staring at me and I could have sworn they were mentioning me. I didn't meet anyone during my run so where they talking about how I just got in when they were just getting up? Or were they all just being immature about me being somewhat close to Moka? I swear this is just getting pathe...

"Hey that's the kid who stood up to Saizo right?" whispered one student.

"Yeah that's totally him. Dude's got balls." whispered another.

Looks like news travels fast. But they were treating it like it was breaking news. What, is Saizo really that bad? I ignore what they are saying and head back to my room to take a shower and get changed into my uniform. I grab my bag and head back downstairs, hearing even more conversations about the event between me and Saizo today. I know that because we just started that there aren't any better things to talk about, but they're treating it like its some big event. Despite this, I managed to get to the main building and get through the school day.

* * *

><p>The school day ends like a normal one would. We did our lessons, got our assignments and got through day. Oddly though, despite the fact that there are progressively more rumours about a fight that's going to happen between me and Saizo, me and him haven't even seen each other today.<p>

"Hey Shirou!" a voice called out from behind me. I turned around and was yet again jumped upon Moka. I don't think this girl knows any other way to introduce herself. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Hi Moka. How's today been for you?"

"Uuuu. It's been boring. Although now you mention it, I feel like something's been watching me"

I resist the urge to face palm at this moment. She really doesn't know of her idol like state in this school, does she?

"But never mind that, let's go!" Moka said excitedly

"Where exactly are we going exactly? I ask

"I don't know. I just want to have a walk round"

"So what you're saying is that you don't know. Hehehe. Well I've got nothing on so why not?"

Moka let out a small squeal of joy. She does love the small things in life. We leave the crowded hallway and head towards the front courtyard. We kept walking and talking about mundane things. This makes me realize that apart from the whole monster aspect, this school was pretty much like any other. I was enjoying these pleasant moments here. Moka and I stopped off a drinks machine, with her buying a can of tomato juice.

"Mmmm. Delicious" Moka said with delight, licking her lips. "Although I imagine that blood would taste even nicer." She looked at me with a mischievous look on her face.

"H-Hey! I said I like my space!" I shout. She's not going to let this thing go is she?

"Uuuu. You're a Meany. Not even just a little nibble?" Moka pleads

"No means No" I said as I reaffirm myself.

"Well, well. If it isn't the lady killer."

Well it this confrontation was bound to happen anyway. Better to get it out of the way now rather than later.

"Listen Saizo I don't feel the need to..." I was cut off by a hulking heap of mass heading towards me. It was a cheap sneak attack that was quite fast. But I was faster. I ducked and rolled to my left and quickly recovered. The wall I was standing behind was obliterated by the punch. This guy is definitely strong, but didn't pose a threat as of yet.

"What's with the cheap shot, afraid you weren't going to hit me otherwise" I asked mockingly. I could tell I was really pushing his buttons as when he responded, his voice was audibly distorted.

"I've had enough of you. I'll crush to dust" he angrily said. His body began to change shape. His entire body began to grow, his enlarging muscles tearing through his shirt and jacket. Claws erupted from the ends of his fingers and his tongue became long and whip-like with slime dripping from it. His form was very reminiscent of Berserker, albeit a bit smaller. This made me think back to my comment on his personality. Shinji crossed with Berserker. I repressed the need to laugh at that very odd thought. "I'm gonna make you wish never crossed me" Saizo continued. The students around the area begin to clear the area to watch from afar.

"Shirou!" Moka called for me. "Quick run!" I stood my ground.

"No. Me and him need to settle this. Get back" I closed my eyes to concentrate

_Trace On_

The battle starts. Another fist shoots out towards me like a cannonball. I slide underneath again and project two twin Chinese swords. Married swords which represent yin and yang. Identical in shape, the only difference being that one is jet black with a red hexagonal pattern lined over it, the other a hazy pearl colour. I slice the side of his right leg, trying not to cut it off or hit an artery. I don't think the academy would allow me or anyone to kill a student. Although since were in a school, fights should be commonplace so just knocking him out should be fine. This should end quickly before he trashes the place.

"Nnghhrrr. So you're a filthy half breed huh?" The monster asks in pain and furious anger. He swipes at me while I'm still low to try and hit me. I jump and land on his hand, slamming my swords into his hands, holding it in place. The beast roars in pain. I run up the pinned arm and reinforce my legs, more specifically my knee. I cocked my left leg back shoot it out like a piston, propelling myself at blinding speed towards the monsters face. My right knee collides with Saizo, the force knocking his clean of his feet. Blood and teeth erupt from his face and I plant my feet on his chest, pushing off to clear some distance. The giant plummets towards the ground, cracking the concrete below. I land around the same time barely keeping my balance. I catch my breath and wipe the sweat from my brow. Saizo remained out cold on the ground, breathing slowly. He probably won't regain consciousness for a while. I put a lot of force into that knee. After a while, voices start to murmur in interest.

"Shirou! Are you all right?" A concerned Moka asks, running up to check on me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I respond as I rub my knee. Saizo face was really dense and I may have hit him too hard.

"Is he..."

"No. He's just out cold" I cut her off.

"Umm I think we should get out of here" She was right. The short confrontation had resulted in almost all the students staring at me in amazement or of fear. Eventually, the teachers would get here. I felt like I should stay and explain the situation to them, but then again, this could lead to them finding out I'm human. Although, Saizo called me a half-breed. I didn't want to think too much about that now. Moka and I left the area without a second thought, leaving the dumbstruck students behind.

Final Note: Well here's the first real chapter. Come at me with your morally crushing reviews which I'm paranoid about. But in all seriousness, be fair with the reviews and keep in mind that this is my first foray into writing this much. Oh and while I'm at it, YES I KNOW Inner Moka doesn't show up in this, but to be perfectly honest there was no real reason for her to show up considering Shirou could have easily stopped Saizo. Oh well, I leave you all to your duties.


End file.
